leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chesto Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to wake up. A hold item that awakens Pokémon in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from sleep. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to recover from sleep. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it recovers from sleep. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from sleep on its own in battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can recover from sleep on its own in battle. |effect=Awakens |grow3=12 |grow4=12 |nameor= |basis=Chestnut |type=Water |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=3 |scoop2=3 |stick2=5 |scoop3=2 |stick3=4 |treeimage=Chesto tree.gif |dry=+1 |drytag=yes |spicy=-1 |dry4=10 }} A Chesto Berry (Japanese: Kago Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the Mint Berry from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations , and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE3=Can be given by a in Lilycove City. | RSE4=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | RSE5=Held by a traded in an in-game trade in Rustboro City . | 3wild1=Always held by wild . | 3wild2=Rarely (5% chance) held by , or . | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | FRLG1=A Pokémon with has a 10% chance of finding one. | FRLG2=Hidden aboard the S.S. Anne and . | FRLG3=Hidden in the Berry Forest . | DPPt1=Growing on Routes ( side), ( side), ( side), and when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Random daily gift from the lady in the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop or the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | DPPt4=Can be stolen from Byron's using or . | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Blue Shard. | HGSS2=Sometimes given away at the Goldenrod City Department Stores Lottery as a third place prize. | HGSS3=Can be stolen from Connor's using or . | HGSS4=Can be given by Bug Catcher Wade on . | 4wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by , or . | BW1=Given by Cheren in Nacrene City. | BW2=Given after defeating s in Pinwheel Forest. | BW3=Received from the at Studio Castelia if the second option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | BW4=Can be given by the of White Forest by showing a certain Pokémon available in White Forest . | 5wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by . Occasionally (50% chance) held by or . | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| B2W22=Given after defeating s in Chargestone Cave. | B2W23=Received from a in . | B2W24=Can be obtained from Funfest Mission . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 800+ steps. | Walk2=Commonly found in after 700+ steps. | Walk3=Very commonly found in after 0+ steps.| DW1=Can be found in the after 0+ Dream Points. | XY1=Received from the man in the westernmost house in Camphrier Town, if the second option is chosen after showing the asked type of Pokémon. | XY2=Sometimes on the empty stall in Coumarine City.| XY3=Sometimes found on purple Berry trees.| ORAS1=Growing on Routes , and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , and Secluded Shore. | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , and Ula'ula Beach. | USUM2=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with ( ), ( ), and (Ultra Space Wilds). | 7wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Chesto Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Chesto tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV A Chesto Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. A Chesto tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI A Chesto Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. A Chesto tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 1, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII A Chesto Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Chesto tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-battle A Chesto Berry, if held by a Pokémon, can instantly cure it of , or it can be used as an item to cure sleep. When used in conjunction with , a Chesto Berry will take on the with a power of 60. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 40 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, the Chesto Berry will produce a Dry Poffin, level 13 when cooking alone. Artwork In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Chesto Berry appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Price |? |15 }} |30 |3 }} |50 |5 }} |12 |3 }} |} |} Effect It is a food item that wakes up a Pokémon and fills the by 5 /2 . If the Pokémon is not Sleeping, it will instead give the Sleepless status for 9-10 turns or for the rest of the floor . Description |A food item that causes the Pokémon to become sleepless. The Pokémon will not be able to go to sleep. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |A food item that gives Sleepless status to the user, which prevents Sleep. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |Eating it gives you the Sleepless status condition. It prevents the Sleep status condition or other sleep-related status condition.}} |Eating it makes you sleepless. It prevents the sleep status condition and other sleep-related status conditions.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Howling Forest, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest Kecleon Shops (Joyous Tower, Purity Forest) |- | | | Various dungeons |- | | | Post Town merchants, Paradise Facilities, Various dungeons |- | | | Kecleon Shops, various dungeons |} |} Appearance In the anime used a to grind some Chesto Berries into powder and sprinkle it on Khoury's Totodile's in order to make it more appealing to the in An Egg Scramble!. A Chesto Berry was used as a part of a medicine used to cure Iris's Axew from in The Island of Illusions!. Multiple Chesto Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. A Chesto Berry was seen in So You're Having a Bad Day!. While trying to escape from a drowsy , and fell off a small cliff and onto a group of . They used in retaliation, and it subsequently put Bonnie to sleep. Because the two were bound together by a sturdy vine, Meowth had fetch a Chesto Berry to wake her up. A Chesto Berry appeared in Over the Mountain of Snow!, where found one while and Bonnie were looking for Mountain Marigolds, which they needed to cure a sick . Multiple Chesto Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. Several Chesto Berries appeared in A Diamond in the Rough!, where tried to use them to lure out a that was causing havoc in the . However, Carbink knocked Florges over from behind before she could set the Berries down. Having not noticed Carbink, Florges blamed a nearby and angrily attacked it. A basket full of Chesto Berries was seen in A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! at the Gadget Festival. Multiple Chesto Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. In the manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In Walkthrough! Battle Tower!!, Yū had his hold a Chesto Berry during his walkthrough, allowing it to immediately wake up when a used on it. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, a Chesto Berry appeared among the Berries that had collected during her travels. In Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie, the used during his battle with was holding a Chesto Berry, meant to be used in combination with its move. However, Noland never had a chance to use the combo before Glalie was defeated by Emerald's Sceptile. In Lucky Lucario II, a Chesto Berry was seen among the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while at Iron Island. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding a Chesto Berry. |type=Water|enset=Mysterious Treasures|enrarity=Common|ennum=75/123|jpsetlink=Mysterious Treasures|jpset=The Lakes' Secret|jprarity=Common}} Trivia * In the games, Chesto Berry is often combined with , making the move work like a Full Restore. Names Category:Status-restoring Berries de:Maronbeere es:Baya Atania fr:Baie Maron it:Baccastagna ja:カゴのみ zh:零余果（道具）